1. Field
Apparatus and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing a lane detection system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent advances in information and communication technologies, Lane Departure Warning Systems (LDWS), safe driving assistance systems such as lane keeping, and vehicle auto-control systems have been developed and have been rapidly commercialized.
Lane recognition systems have been touted as a solution for preventing accidents caused by driver distraction. Furthermore, lane recognition systems are also needed to recognize environmental factors in an autonomous driving system.
However, in the lane recognition systems of the related art, a problem of false lane detection exists.